


Say My Name

by NocturnalOdyssey



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcadia Bay, Blackwell Academy (Life is Strange), Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Lemon, Maxine "Max" Caulfield Loses Her Powers, Minor Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Tumblr: Pricefield Week, Two Whales Diner, Vaginal Fingering, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalOdyssey/pseuds/NocturnalOdyssey
Summary: Chloe Price wakes up one night to hear rather stunning and daresay, steamy revelations from a sleeping Max Caulfield. Chloe records all of it. Much to the chagrin of Max. Bad behavior follows. (Pricefield fluff and very mild smut)





	Say My Name

Author's Note: Yet another Pricefield. I have gone insane. This one is a bit different as it's a lot steamier but not too graphic. Most smut is too serious. This is not. Enjoy Chloe torturing poor Max. Again.

* * *

Max was absolutely exhausted.

Between staying up 2 nights prior studying for exams and hanging out with Chloe today, she had definitely, most certainly overdone it. And she was done. Oh man was she done.

Chloe burst through the door with chips and sodas in hand and threw herself on the bed in excitement and anticipation for binge watching the new season of Hawt Dawg Man on Netflix that had been released just today.

But there was no way Max was going to last more than 5 mins watching this. No. Fucking. Way. However, notwanting to let her friend down, she had to at least try. She popped open a can of sweet, sweet caffeine and chugged it down as quickly as possible.

_God, she needed this pick-me-up. _

Grabbing the remote, Chloe pressed play and the two started stuffing their mouths with hot cheetos and sipping on Sprite. 15 minutes went by when she noticed Max not reaching for snacks anymore.

"So, who do you think kidnapped his sidekick?" She questioned Max. When there wasn't an answer, Chloe couldn't help but look beside her to see Max knocked out cold.

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "Jeez, steal my gimmick why don't you?" she whispered to her sleeping companion next to her. "Goodnight sleeping beauty."

Quickly and efficiently, she cleaned off her bed of empty cans and half eaten bags of chips and turned off the TV with her remote. Chloe tucked Max in, admiring her adorable face. With a kiss to her cheeks, she turned out the light and lay on her side of the bed, watching the ceiling in darkness. There was a few minutes of letting her brain get lost in thought, before finally succumbing to the Sandman himself.

It was in the middle of the night, that she was woken up by voices. She opened one eye and looked around the darkened room to make sure she wasn't going crazy. Then she heard voices. Again. Coming from Max. At first thought, she thought Max was, maybe watching a video. But no. Max fucking Caulfield was talking into her sleep. Chloe propped herself up slowly, being extra careful not to wake her. She grabbed the cellphone next to her, ripped it off the charger and used the light from the home screen to see.

_What the fuck? I've never known her to sleep talk before. _

All she could make out were mumbles. Chloe thought it would be funny to show Max this the next morning. Her finger immediately pressed the red button to record Max sleep talking. Chloe tried so hard not to laugh out loud and after a minute and a half, she was to put her cellphone away and go back to sleep.

And then she heard it. Moaning. Sensual moaning. Max's lips quivered and her eyes were twitching.

"Mmm.. uh.. Chloe."

_Wait did she just... is she..._

_She's having a wet dream about me...?_

Initially shocked, Chloe's face grinned ear to ear. The fact she was moaning _her _name, made her extremely happy and uh, hot and bothered. _She couldn't wait to show her this_.

_Tomorrow._

Morning came and the sunlight kissed Max's eyes until she woke up. The first thing she did was look beside her. Chloe was gone. Max stretched her limbs out and rubbed the crust from her eyes.

_Shit, I fell asleep on Chloe. I hope she isn't pissed at me. _

Max pulled herself up out of bed, stiff as a board. Man, she slept fucking _hard. _. After Max slid her hoodie on she opened the door to leave the room, and noticed Chloe in the bathroom across the hall, brushing her teeth. Chloe looked through the mirror to notice Max staring at her.

"Gooood morning sunshine!" Chloe spit out toothpaste from her mouth, and was enthusiastic seeing her partner in crime awake. "I'll be out in just a sec. Can't have my Rad Max late for school."

"Since when did you care about me being late all the sudden?" joked Max.

"This morning, headass. I do know you have a really important test today." She replied with the biggest smile Max had ever seen Chloe wear.

"Well you're usually a grumpy grump in the mornings." Max noticed something off about her body language.

"Today is gonna beeeee a good day." Chloe twirled around in a sing-song voice.

"Speak for yourself. My GPA is gonna take a giant shit. I'm hoping all that studying I did is going to pay off."

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom and put her hands on Caulfield's shoulders and encouraged her, "You're going to kick that test's ass. You're fucking SuperMax."

Max didn't know whether to be happy with the inspirational pep talk or disturbed by how unusually happy she was acting. She thought for sure she'd be pissed after Max fell asleep on her last night.

"You ready fo tha show?" Chloe asked.

"Ready." Max nodded. Chloe grabbed the keys laying on the sink and the two embarked to Blackwell.

* * *

Max arrived to class and sat down, anxiously awaiting the biggest test yet. As an exam ritual, she always took a selfie of herself. She had no idea why she did it, but she did. Maybe she thought she might get her powers back and rewind back via the photo to get them all right, just in case she fucked up.

_Silly Max. _

A buzz of her phone made her jump as her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She knew who that had to be.

—

Chloe: yo take the bus after school. meet me at two whales.

Max: Aye aye.

Chloe: got something to show u ;)

Max: NO EMOJI. You're gonna propose to me aren't you?

Chloe: stop stealing my shtick dork. and closeeeee.

Max: Ooh color me intrigued. Well, I'll see you there!

Chloe: its a date. Btw, gl on the test today. U got this by the ass.

Max: 10-4. I'll try my bestest.

Chloe: =3 (don't no emoji me again plz)

—

"Phones away please!" Ms Grant's voice beckoned the students. And Max in particular.

Max placed her phone back in her pocket as the test papers were being passed out to all the students in class.

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Later on that day, the bus arrived at the diner. Max immediately noticed Chloe's parked truck as she walked out.

_Holy shit, she's actually on time for once? What's gotten into her I wonder?_

Max walked in to the sounds of silverware clattering tables and Frank Sinatra's 'The Best Is Yet To Come' playing on the jukebox. That delicious breakfast smell gets her every time. And boy, was she _starving_. It wasn't too crowded today thankfully, which meant it would take less time to get the chance to chow down. In the corner of the restaurant, in a booth by the jukebox, she spotted Chloe.

"How's it going, butthead?" Chloe greeted her. "I see you survived. I thought for sure your head might explode from all the shit you tried to cram for that exam. Hey, that rhymed. Barssss."

"Eminem definitely doesn't have shit on you." Max snickered. "It wasn't easy but I think I did fine. I think... I hope. I don't know." Her self confidence nearly plummeted. _She really didn't know_.

It wasn't long before Joyce stepped up to the table in her high heels. "There she is! What can I get you two?"

"Well I'll have—"

Chloe interrupted her. "We'll think about it. Give us 10-15 minutes."

Joyce flipped her pen and pad back into her pocket. "Will do. I'll be back to check on you two."

Chloe saluted her mom while she walked away.

"But I was totally ready. Super duper hungry." Max took a sip of her water and saw Chloe pull out her phone."

"You'll get noms in a sec. I waited all day to show you this video." With her cellphone in hand, Chloe got up from her side of the booth and took a seat next to Max, sliding hella close to her.

She opened up her gallery and pulled up a video titled "Say My Name". Max leaned over to see the contents of the video. Squinting her eyes, she could barely make anything out. Just a green night vision hue and a shadow of what appeared to be a girl. Upon closer inspection, she realized who that girl was. Her.

"Okay creepy Chloe, what are you doing taking videos of me while I'm sleeping?" Max's laugh was both nervous and confused.

"Ssshhhhh. Listen, you're gonna miss the best part." Chloe held up the phone closer to Max until Max could hear background noise of Chloe chuckling. "Mmmm, Chloe."

Max's eyes almost bulged out of her sockets and pulled away, flustered. It took her a few seconds to process what she saw.

_Oh. My. God. _

"I can't believe I said that." She put her hand to face in disbelief.

"Oh I can, hippie." Chloe replayed the part where Max called out her name. Max reached for the phone to try and erase it but Chloe held it above her head. "Nah uh!"

"You're going to keep that forever aren't you?" Max gave up trying to hock the phone. A deep breath escaped her and she closed her eyes. She was screaming inside, internally.

"_Duh_. Come on, Max, if you caught me moaning your name you'd high key save it and throw it in a vault for safe keeping. Don't lie. So, how was it?" Chloe bounced up and down in excitement.

"How was what?"

"The dream, dumb dumb. I wanna know all the details."

"It was... I uh... I don't really remember honestly."

Chloe's eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I can't really remember."

Chloe always had a good bullshit meter for Max. But this time Chloe knew she was telling the truth. She slumped back in the booth, in slight disappointment. However, the brilliant mind of Chloe always, _always_ had ideas. "How about— I refresh your memory?"

"You're such a joker."

"Super cereal. 20 bucks says I can make you say my name right now."

"Not a chance."

"Are you accepting my challenge?"

Immediately, Max could feel the warmth of Chloe's hand massaging her thighs through her jeans. Chloe's hand reached her inner thigh and found her groin. The rubbing became much more ferocious; much more quicker.

_Oh my god. _

"Chloe? Uhm, its just... right here? Right now?"

"Good a time as any." Chloe scooted closer to the table to try to hide her e_vil _doings. With her left elbow on the table, she planted her chin on her knuckle and looked straight ahead, but could clearly see her girlfriend in her peripheral vision succumb to the pleasure. A shit eating grin was all that she could muster. Max grit her teeth and looked out the window.

_Play it cool, Max. _

She had to repeat that in her head, over and over. Taking a drink of water, she felt her jeans unbutton and a couple fingers slowly being inserted inside her. She did a spit-take and immediately reached for the napkin to clean her mess.

"Look at that. You got the booth wet. I bet that won't be the only mess you'll make." Chloe whispered, trying hard not to laugh.

_God damn you Chloe Price. _

It took her everything she had not to moan out loud. _Everything_. She was completely at Chloe's mercy. Her face twisted with every repeated insertion and rub. "I ha-hate you s-so much right now." Max could barely form the words in her mouth. She banged her head on the table to hide her face which became increasingly red overtime. She almost became a human tomato.

Chloe stifled laughter and looked around the room for signs of life. No one had caught on yet. Not even Joyce.

There was a perverse sense of pleasure Chloe got in making her wiggle and squirm. The sheer fact that they could be busted at any moment added to the situation.

"Say my name."

"N-never!"

"_Say it._"

Max squeezed her legs together, gripping Chloe's hand tight between her legs. Her head pressing down hard on the table. This was it. She couldn't take anymore. Max started panting like a dog, unable to control herself. "Sh-shit! I uh... Chlooeeee!"

Max bit the sleeve on her hoodie to keep from being any louder.

Chloe Price's job was done. She pulled her soaking wet fingers away and began to button up Max's pants.

"You're goddamn right." The blue haired punk rocker said, with great pride in her handiwork.

In her best Heisenberg impression no less.

Two minutes later, Joyce came back to the table to take their order. She noticed Max's face down on the table. "What's up with her?"

"Oh, uh, bad period. Right Max?"

"...Horrific." Max sat up with the side of the table's imprint stamped on her forehead.

"So who goes first?"

Chloe pointed at Max. "Belgian waffle sounds ace right about now." Max replied back, out of breath.

"And what about the blue meanie?"

Chloe shrugged and placed her hand on Max's knee. "I'll have what she's having."

_ FIN _


End file.
